Heaven and Hell
by Sea of Hazel
Summary: Uploaded under new pen name. Tasuki, alone in the jungle with Miaka after having been seperated from the group during a camping trip, finds himself in every terrible situation possible. But through all the horror and frustrations, will love find its way?


Author: Sea of Hazel  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, but it is owned by ::bows:: Watase Yuu-sama and... other people.  
AN: This is a Tasuki/Miaka fic and takes place while they're in the Universe of the Four Gods, but it doesn't have an exact time period. It's early in the morning and i'm writting whatever comes to mind so it may be weird. Comments/criticisms welcome and apreciated (and did i mention, desperately wanted?). This is kinda my trial run on fanfiction.net so if i get good reviews i may put up my other T/M fics... this isn't the first one i've writen but its my fav.Ja, on with the fic! And by the way, this is in Tasuki's POV and is when Chiriko is Amiboshi.   
  
*ALSO... this DOES have cussing AND a lemon. So for those of you with a virgin mind and ears, BEWARE. Just thought i'd warn ya ahead of time. And this is my first attempt at a lemon (hey, i needed a challange-- it gets kind of boring writting the same things) so don't flame me about it... thank you 0_o.   
  
___________________________________________________________  
Heaven and Hell  
___________________________________________________________  
I trudged along the dirt path, my mouth dry from complaining for so long. Camping. What the hell kind of sichisenshi group goes 'camping' on their time off? Why couldn't we have gone 'sleeping' or 'drinking'? Haven't we had enough of the outdoors yet? And what's worse, we're in a jungle. What was wrong with just pitching a tent in the palace's backyard and fishing in the koi pond? Works for me... but of course, i had no say in it. After all this Seiryuu crap i would've liked some peace and quiet (and drinks would be nice, too), but no... we had to do what that damn monk wanted. Hmm... is that a flute i hear?  
"If ya don't get that damn flute outta yer mouth, it's gonna be up yer ass."  
That shut him up. I adjusted the massive bag on my back that Nuriko had insisted i carry (because, according to him, i was a lazy-good-for-nothing) and glanced at the girl beside me. I chuckled to myself, watching her juggle her bag and her uh, 'chocolate bar' or some shit, stumbling every so often. I lifted the bag from her shoulder, adding it to my already heavy load. Man, Tamahome was such an ass... didn't even offer to carry his own girlfriend's stuff. Why was she with him, anyway? All he ever does is make her cry, the bastard. If she were mine...   
"Oh, thank you, Tasuki!" she smiled, before turning her attention back to the half-eaten bar.  
I was thankful she had interupted that last thought... i wasn't sure i wanted to know where it was going.   
But, at the same time, part of me already knew...  
I shook the thoughts from my mind, deciding it best i stuck to complaining.  
"Are we there yet?!"   
"We should be there soon, no da. Just be patient."  
"You said that a fucken HOUR ago!" i whinned, though knew it wouldn't get us there any faster.  
He ignored my comments, sheilding his eyes from the bright afternoon sun as he looked up into the clear blue sky. Damn monk. Where's that transporting-in-a-cape thing when you need it? I sighed and looked up just as Miaka bent down, nearly causing me to fall flat on my face. "Miaka..." i growled, readjusting my bags.  
"Gomen Tasuki! I dropped something... Oh! Here they are!" she said as she opened her hand to reveal several foreign coins (as if she would really need them where she is). With the currency safely back in her pocket, she stood and dusted herself off.  
"...Huh?" she said dumbly, her eyes gazing straight into that of a monkey's.  
It cocked its head curiously at her from its sideways position on a branch, indifferent to our perplexed stares, before directing its beady little eyes to the chocolate bar in Miaka's hand. Before either of us had a chance to react, the little shit grabbed it and dissapeared into the dense foliage, squaking tauntingly. Darn those sneaky monkeys...  
"Hey! That's mine!" Miaka yelled as she ran after it, flailing her arms around like a banchee.  
"Mi-Miaka! Matte!"  
I ran swiftly after her, my worry outweighing the mass of the bags. Anything could happen to her out here... and a theiving monkey was of very little comparison. I picked up my speed, careful not to run into any low hanging branches, as she came into sight.  
"Miaka!"  
She stopped when she heard me and turned, breathing heavily.  
"That was my last Snickers!"  
...but it didn't seem to affect her voice.  
"God dammit Miaka, don't just run off like that! Ya scared the shit outta me!" i said angrily as i wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly against me.  
"Ta-Tasuki..."  
I blushed and quickly released her.  
"Let's go find the... others..."  
I trailed off as i glanced at our surroundings, none of which seemed the least bit familiar.  
"AH FUCK!"  
Well this is just peachy. We're lost. We're alone. And our bags are WAY to heavy to be doing this.   
"Gomen..."  
I turned to her as she appoligized, my anger quickly crumbling after seeing tears form in those beautiful eyes of hers.  
"Shit, don't cry, Miaka... i hate it when ya cry. I'm sure will find 'em soon, so don't worry. They can't be far."  
I lied. Judging by how fast we had been running and how long, we were well into the middle of nowhere... but it seemed to cheer her up so i kept my mouth shut.  
"Which way shud we go?"  
"Hmm... that way!" she said as she pointed to her right.  
I nodded and we began walking, but we certainly didn't get very far... the ground beneath us crumbled and we went tumbling down a hill. But hey, the good side was, if you could call it a good side, some mud cusioned our fall. I cautiously opened my eyes to look at the girl held protectivly in my arms, and momentarily wondered how she had got there.  
"Miaka! Are you alright?!"   
She lifted her head from my chest, her hands still tightly gripping the material of my shirt.  
"Yeah... i'm fine. Arigatou, Tasuki..." she said shyly, realizing what an awkward position we had fallen into.  
I breathed a sigh of relief, unconcerned with the scrapes and cuts that covered my own body, as i untangled my arms and legs from her.  
"Tasuki?..."  
"Hm?"  
"...What's that smell?"  
I breathed in deeply, before realizing what a terrible mistake i had just made.  
"Oh shit!!"  
And, ironicly enough, that's exactly what it was. I jumped up from the ground and looked myself over... my arms and back were covered in it. That hadn't been mud that had cusioned our fall, that's for sure. I sighed and turned to Miaka (who didn't look so great herself) and muttered a 'next time, we go drinking' as i lifted the bags from the dirt and took her hand, making sure i chose the direction this time. Once again, we didn't get very far... something that sounded remarkably like a snort and a hoof coliding with dust was heard behind us.   
"What the hell was that?"  
We slowly turned around, to find a wild boar glaring at us with pure hatred... we had messed up his pile of shit.  
"Tasuki..." she whispered, tightening her grip on my hand.  
I momentarily thought of whipping out my tessen and having barbecue tonight, but a quick glance at Miaka made me realize it was strapped onto the bag and any sudden movements could send the boar charging.  
"Miaka, don't move..." i said almost inaudiably, but it didn't do any good, the damn thing bowed it's head and charged.  
"RUN!!"  
We turned and did just that, but found it quickly gaining on us (after all, it wasn't hauling any frightened mikos or large bags filled with unnecesary things). I spotted a low hanging branch up ahead and picked up speed. Maybe it would work...  
"T-Tasuki!"   
She blushed as i pulled her closer and lifted her into my arms. When the branch loomed just bearly above our heads, i jumped and landed on it with ease, a smirk appearing on my face as the baffled boar continued ahead.  
"You did it, Tasuki-chan!" she said happily, throwing her arms around my neck.  
It sounded like she was congradulating a five year old, but i shrugged it off and gently wrapped my arms around her, musing silently as i realzed that, even covered it shit, she still smelled nice. Just as i was about to respond, the limp cracked and we went tumbling to the merciless ground.   
I sighed as i lay on my back, a girl on top of me for the second time that day (and yet, nothing had came of that), and looked at Miaka.   
"You okay?"  
"H-Hai." she said almost as though she was surprised to find that i had cusioned her fall with my body (again).  
Well, at least after all of this, things couldn't possibly get any worse. We stood and dusted ourselves off as i readjusted the bags on my shoulder before turning to Miaka, who was staring off in the distance at the moment.  
"Tasuki, Look!"   
My gaze shifted to the direction she was pointing to find... a pond?   
Apparently i had been wrong... things could get worse.  
"Wow! We must be lucky!"  
*We're* lucky? ...Is she serious? I would never know the answer to that question because before i had a chance to retort, i was dragged unceremoniously towards this pond.  
"C'mon, Tasuki-chan! Good thing i brought soap!" She said inthusiaticly as she took her bag from my shoulder to dig through it, ignorant to my nervous gulp.  
Me... swimming? I shuddered at the thought. But... i can't just let her go in alone. I sighed and removed my jerkin and white undershirt, momentarily wondering when i got so protective. I glanced at her, only to find her quickly turning away and... blushing? Hmp. Women. A guy takes off their shirt and they practically start drooling (of course, if the situation had been reversed, i'd have probably done the same thing).   
"Uh... Tasuki? How's this going to work?"  
I blushed, realizing what she was getting at. This could be bad (or good, depending how you look at it...).  
"I'll change over there an' you can change here."  
She nodded and i left for the place i had directed, which was thankfully behind some dense trees, before removing my pants and waiting patiently for her to signal that she was finished.   
"You can come out, Tasuki..." she called nervously as she turned to face the opposite direction.  
I came to the edge of the water, letting it wash up onto my feet. It was surprisingly cold for this time off month, but i ignored it and stepped in, letting the water rise to my waist. The things i do for this girl amazes me...  
"Got the soap?"  
She turned and handed me the bar of soap, her other arm covering her ::ahem:: upper body. I looked away, blushing profusely, and began scrubbing my arms and chest (careful to aviod my many scratches), before giving it back to her.  
She took it and turned her back to me, rubbing the bar over her body. My eyes wondered shamelessly over her back, watching intensely as drops of water rolled slowly down her soft, silky skin...   
"Um... Tasuki..."  
"H-Hai?!" I nearly screamed as i jumped in surprise and looked away.  
"Something just brushed against my leg..."  
"Shit! What the fuck do ya mean 'someth'n just brush'd against my leg'?!"  
"How many different ways can i put it?!"  
"Well what if it's a snake or leech or some shit?!"   
Big mistake.   
Before i knew what was happening, a (very naked) miko had leaped into my arms, nearly toppling us over.  
"Tasuki!" she whinned, having been thoroughly freaked out.  
"A-Ano ne, Baka!"   
I blushed, noticing that certain... parts... of her body were pressed against me, leaving little to the imagination (not that i had been imagining or anything...). She suealed and tightened her grip around my neck, somewhat choking off my air supply. I sighed.   
Could be heaven, could be hell...   
"Miaka, it's probly only..."   
I trailed off after having felt something rather slimy brush against my thigh.  
"HOLY SHIT!!" I screamed, scooping her up into my arms as i hauled some serious ass outta that godforsaken pond.   
Breathing heavily, i kneeled and set her on the ground, leaning over her as i brushed a dampened lock of chestnut hair from her face and gazed into her eyes.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Hai..."  
We stared at eachother for a few moments as realization dawned on us, the red on our cheeks darkening, before turning our backs to eachother at break-neck speed.  
"Uh, i'll go change." i said quickly as i stood up and ran to the place i had occupied earlier, visions of naked Miakas dancing through my head.  
After sliping on my boots and pants, i sighed and leaned my head against the tree, trying to slow the rapid beating of my heart. This was one hell of a weird day.  
"Tasuki!"  
"Nani?!" I exclaimed as i ran out from behind the tree, preparing to kick some bad guy fanny.  
"I can't find my shirt!"  
I looked over her as she held her arms to her chest, and it didn't take a genious to figure out she was indeed without a shirt. I sighed and walked over to her, glancing around on the ground for any signs of the light pink t-shirt. I then turned the pond.  
"I ain't go'n in there again!" i said, spotting the shirt as it floated in the middle of the damn thing.  
"Well then what am i supposed to do?!"  
I walked behind the tree and pulled out my white undershirt and jerkin.  
"Here."  
She smiled and thanked me, and we stood there, gazing into eachother's eyes, a soft wind ruffling through our dampened hair... that is, until she said 'are ya gonna turn around or what?'.  
Way to ruin the moment.  
I obidiently turned and, having nothing better to do at the moment, looked up at the bright sky. Judging by the sun's position, it had to be about two thirty or so in the afternoon... we've been lost in a fuck'n jungle for almost two hours, and just about everything that could go wrong, did.   
"You ready to go?"  
I nodded and picked up the bags, and for some unknown reason, i took her hand, too.  
"Don't trip over anyth'n, the last thing we need is for me ta haf ta be carry'n ya."  
...Of course, i had an excuse.   
"Mo! Tasuki!"  
She pouted, her cheeks becoming a light shade of red, and i momentarily wondered if she was blushing because i was teasing her or because i was holding her hand. I gotta admit, as much as i hate women, there was something about her that made me want something more than just friendship. She was simple, but at the same time, extremely comlicated... and what's more, she had a heart the size of China (she would have to, to love that Tamahome guy). I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes, smiling inwardly as she absentmindedly laced her fingers through my own, sending unexpected shivers down my spine. I blushed and looked away, just as an all too familiar growl echoed for Miaka's stomach. I chuckled and turned to her, squeezing her hand lightly.  
"Maybe we shud stop'n get someth'n ta eat."  
"Okay!"  
She took her bag from my shoulder as we sat down, and i took the moment to dig through my bag, curious as to what i had packed (or rather, Nuriko had packed-- i was too busy refusing to go). Let's see here... extra shirt, pants, unmentionables, sleeping bag, bottle of sake (gotta love that Nuriko!), soap, brush... Geez! Looks like he just dumped my whole drawer in here! I glanced at Miaka, who was too busy to notice my gaze, as she pulled out several foreign (and pretty nasty look'n) snacks.  
"What the hell is that?" i said as i pointed to a bag with a rainbow on the front. A rainbow.  
"Skittles... they're good. Try some."  
I stared at them skeptically before picking the bag up, only to have several curses follow as i struggled to open it. She giggled and took it, tearing it open with ease before returning it to me. I thanked her and reached my fingers in the opening, pulling out several little balls with some sorta sign on it. I slowly brought it to my mouth, and, surprisingly enough, it wasn't half bad. Her foreign crap never ceases to amaze me...  
"Did you hear that?"  
"Hear what?" i asked, listening closly but hearing nothing.  
"Nevermind... i guess it was nothing."  
She continued eating nonchalantly, but i was skeptical... i didn't hear anything, and that's what worried me. Just to be on the safe side, i unhooked my tessen from the bag as quietly as posible so i wouldn't upset Miaka. A twig cracked. I glanced around the area as i reached for my tessen and stood, pulling her up with me.  
"Somethin's come'n..." i wispered, standing protectivly in front of her as my eyes searched franticaly for any signs of movement.  
I spun around and threw Miaka out of the way as something pounced on me, knocking my tessen out of my hand as i fell to the ground. A tiger. "TASUKI!"  
I rolled to my side as it pounced once more, hissing and growling. Grabbing my tessen, i held it out in front of me and began the incantation. "REKKA SHI--- SHIT! MIAKA!!" i screamed as it directed its attention to the petrified girl at its side.  
My instincts took over as i ran towards the only girl in the world that had ever mattered to me and threw myself onto her, covering her with my body as we fell to the ground.  
"Dammit!" i hissed as i stuggled to get up, a sharp pain surging through my back.  
I reached for my tessen, sweat beading at my brow, and shouted weakly:  
"Rekka... Shinen!"   
A flame shot forth and the tiger ran in fear, narrowly escaping. I breathed a sigh of relief and pushed myself up and towards a terrified Miaka.  
"Daijoubu ka?"  
"Tasuki!" she cried as she lept into my arms, sobbing against my shoulder. Her hand hit my back and i had to bite down on my lower lip in an attempt to keep from screaming, but i ignored it and wrapped my arms tightly around her.   
"I told ya, didn't i... i can't stand it when ya cry..." I whispered softly in her ear.  
She smiled and nodded, wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand, before noticing the crimson blood smeared across it.  
"Blood...?"  
She ran behind me and gasped... i had three rows of gashes across my back.  
"It's just a scratch. I'll be fine."  
What's with me? Since i met Miaka, i've become reckless... i would never had made a mistake like this before.   
"Just a scratch?! A scratch doesn't bleed that much! Sit down, i think i've got some cloth."  
Suddenly too weak to argue, i obidiently did as i was told. She pulled a large white sheet from her bag and tore it into several strips. "Hold still..." she warned as she dampened a piece with her water bottle and dabbed it softly on my skin.  
I gripped my pants until my knuckles were white, determined to show her i could handle it. But somehow, even in all this pain, every time Miaka's skin touched mine... i shivered.   
She set the blood-stained cloth beside her and took the remaining strips of material, wrapping them carefully around my chest.  
"There... all done! That wasn't so bad now was it?"  
"Iie... Arigatou, Mi-chan."  
I lied. That hurt like a bitch.  
"I should be the one thanking you... you've saved my life twice." She said as she hugged me briefly.   
Save the girl's life and all ya get's a hug... i'm sure that's not what the ass (aka Tamahome) would've got. But, it turns out that's not all i got... before i knew what was happening, Miaka leaned forward and kissed my cheek.  
"N-No problem, Baka." i stuttered, my blush darkening as i tried to slow the rapid beating of my heart.  
Something had changed. The beat had become unfamiliar. It wasn't the beat of a devoted senshi... it was that of a man's.   
I wanted Miaka.  
She smiled at me sweetly, completly unaware of the truth hidden behind my blush and intense gaze.  
"We should find a place to stay for the night."  
I nodded dumbly and stood, lifting the bags from the dirt (careful to avoid my back, of course).   
"Tasuki! You'll hurt yourself! Let me carry those."  
"I think i can handle it, Baka." i said, tightening my grip on the straps of the bags.  
Realizing she was not going to be able to pry them from my hands, she quickly gave up and we walked in silence. I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes and sighed. Of all the girls, it had to be the one with a boyfriend...  
  
  
After about twenty minutes worth of silence (and sneeking peeks at the girl beside me), we came to a clearing beside a small lake. "This will have to do until tomorrow, it's getting dark." she said half to herself as she glanced up at the sky.  
I nodded and dropped the bags, mumbling a 'I'll go get the logs 'n shit' as i dissapeared into the brush. Picking up a nice sized stick, i sighed and leaned against the tree behind me. Along with my recent confession had come several new emotions... and it scared me to death. My heart was always pounding and anxious, my arms always throbbing in desire to hold her. I bent down to pick up a couple more sticks and, deciding i had enough wood (and not wanting to be away from Miaka for too long), i headed back to find her spreading out a sleeping bag and sheet.  
"We're going to have to share the bed, Tasuki... i used the other sheet to bandage you."  
Fate was being a real bitch today.   
"I don't need noth'n. You can have it." i said as i kneeled to gather the sticks into a pile on the grass, avoiding her eyes. Unhooking my tessen from the bag, i aimed it at the pile and shouted what had practicaly become my daily phrase.  
"REKKA SHINEN!"  
A flame burst forth and a nice-sized campfire began to illumiate the area in warmth. I collapsed to the dirt and stared into it, leaning back on my hands as Miaka came to sit next to me.  
"Tasuki... I know you wouldn't want to share a bed with me, and i'm sorry..." she said quietly, her eyes cast downward, before turning to me and continuing.   
"...But there's no way i'm letting you freeze to death because you were to stubborn to share a blanket with me... you're sleeping in that bed." I stared at her, eyes wide and mouth agape... I had never heard her give orders like that.   
"Fine."  
I blushed in spite of myself as she smiled at me, the orange lights of the sunset playing across her face and highlighting her skin gold.  
"Miaka, I..." i started nevously.  
"Hm?"  
"I..."  
"HOOO HOO!"  
What the hell...?  
"Ano... Its an owl!"  
I turned in the direction Miaka was pointing to indeed find an owl.   
(AN: Are there owls in jungles? Oh well... pretend.)  
"HOOOO HOO!" the little moment-spoiling shit cooed from the branch in a nearby tree tauntingly.  
"What were you going to say?"   
I breathed in deeply, mustering up the courage to continue.  
"Miaka, i..."  
"HOOOOOOOO HOO!"  
"YOU FUCKEN NOISY-ASS SHIT! GET YER ASS OUTTA HERE!" i screamed at it, only to have it cock its head at a 120 degree angle in response. I collapsed to my back in exasperation.   
"I give up... nevermind."  
Miaka giggled and layed beside me, staring dazedly up at the darkening sky. Glancing at her neverously, i pulled my arm out from under my head and put it under hers, half expecting her to pull away. She smiled and snuggled in closer, much to my surprise, as a conforting blanket of silence draped over us. It was then i realized it, as her warm body lay against my own in front of a glowing fire, a glistening lake at our side and million stars above our heads...  
I was in love with her.  
I wondered why i hadn't realized it before. All those times i had protected her with my life hadn't been because of my duty as a senshi... it was my heart that had controlled those actions. She was extemely important to me... she was all i had.  
I turned to her and smiled... she was fast asleep, a smile bearly visable on her face. Carefully pulling my arm out from under her, i stood and gently picked her up, bringing her to the sleeping bag. A frown creased her lips as i set her down and pulled the sheets to her chin, having felt the loss of warmth. I stared at her hesitantly as i gulped nervously, before leaning over and gently kissing her forhead. I blushed as i pulled away, surprised at myself for doing that, but smiling shyly none the less.   
"Oyasumi... Miaka..."  
I crawled into the bed beside her, but after realizing there was no way my racing mind and heart would let me sleep, i resulted in regaining my previous gaze on the heavens.  
"HOOO HOOOO!"  
Miaka jumped up, now fully awake, as i growled a few choice words in that damn owl's general direction and looked around for anything i could chunk at it.  
"Oh... Did i fall asleep?"  
"Yeah... go back ta bed. It's late."  
"I'm not really tired... i don't know why i fell asleep. I quess i got too comfortable... sorry." she trailed off, a light blush staining her cheeks.  
"It's fine."  
She stared at me momentarily, as if debating her next question, before continuing hesitantly.  
"Tasuki?"  
"Hm?"  
"...Why are acting so different today?"  
My eyebrow popped up quizically in response.  
"I mean... you've been protecting me like i was... like i was important to you, and you've gotten hurt because of it... and you're being so nice to me. Why?"  
I blushed, wondering what exactly she was getting at.  
"Wat? I can't be nice?"  
"No, I don't mean it that way! It's just... you're being so... sweet."  
Sweet?... I quess i didn't realize untill she pointed it out how i've been acting around her lately.  
"It's 'cuz i like ya." I teased (well, not really... it was the truth, but she doesn't know that).   
Apparently it had been the right thing to say because before i knew what was happening, she had thrown her arms around me and pressed her lips to mine. She slowly pulled away and blushed profusly, casting her eyes downward.  
"Mi-Miaka..."  
"Gomen... i know you were joking but i--"  
Before she had a chance to continue i wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against me, closing the gap between our mouths. She momentarily sat in shock, before responding eagerly and allowing my tounge to slide into her mouth. She moaned as she rubbed her hands up my chest and over my shoulders, entwining her fingers through my hair. Craddling her back and head with my hands, i leaned her back onto the blanket and stared deep into her emerald eyes, silently asking if she wanted me to back off. She smiled up at me... no words were nessesary. I lowered my head to hers, planting a trail of firey kisses down her neck and chest until she moaned softly and guided my lips back to hers. Placing my hand under her lower back, i pulled her up and removed the jerkin and white undershirt, revealing a lacy white bra. Her ivory skin, hightlighted by the moonlight, shone in contrast to my tan as we fell back to the blanket, my body posesivly covering hers. Her hands roamed the contours of my chest and back as her legs entwined with mine, our kisses becoming more passionate, more hungry. We removed the remaining items of clothing hastily, throwing them somewhere off into the forgotten world around us as my fervent kisses traveled downward. I gently teased her breasts with my mouth and tounge, provoking short gasps and moans of pleasure as my hands traveled down her skin and between her moist thighs. She gasped my name and i pulled back, unable to hold off any longer, and plunged into her. Her back arched at the sudden pain and i was immediately holding her, kissing her neck softly as i moved slowly within her. Breathing heavily, she half whispered, half moaned my name against my shoulder as she tightened around me, sending my thrusts faster and deeper.  
"Aishiteru, Miaka..." i whispered hoarsely into her ear, too immersed in the feel of her soft skin against me to realize what i had just said.   
"Aishiteru... Tasuki..."  
  
  
We continued to make love through the night and into the earliest hours of the morning, lost in our own world of passion and love and happiness, ignorant to everything but eachother as our heartbeats drowned out everything but the sound of our breathing (even the owl had been long forgotten).  
  
The first rays of dawn peaked up over the horizon, illuminating the world a shade of gold and awakening it from its peaceful slumber. For hours i had just layed there, watching her breathe, our bodies entangled intimatly beneath the light sheets. My hand sought out hers and our fingers entwined, as i smiled elatedly to myself at the thought... we loved eachother.   
I had never loved anyone, never cared to... but this girl, this woman from another world, had managed bury herself so deep in my heart that i couldn't get her out if i wanted to. I loved her, more than i ever thought i was capable of. Hell, even booze was of no comparison!  
"Ohayo, Tasuki..."  
She smiled, blushing lightly as glimpses of last night floated through her mind and sent her pulse racing.  
"Ohayo..."  
Toying nervously with my necklace, she glanced at me from under her lashes, the smile still lingering on her face.   
"Tasuki?"  
"Hm?"  
"...Last night, you said that you loved me... Do you?" she questioned hesitantly.  
I smiled, lightly grazing my fingers across her skin as i brushed her chestnut hair from her face. Wasn't it obvious?  
"Hai."  
She let out the breath she had been unknowingly holding in as a broad smile creased her lips.  
"Always?"  
"Longer."  
I kissed her deeply, my chest pressed on top of hers as i rolled her onto her back, my hands following the curves of her body.   
"Ohayo, no daa!"  
We paused, my hand on her bare thigh and her arms around my neck, and slowly turned our heads to find the enevitable...  
"CHICHIRI?!" we screamed in surprise, as though that annoying 'no da' thing would come out of anyone else.  
"What happened to your back, no da?" he questioned, unaffected by our eyes poping out of our heads, followed by our scrambling to cover our buck-naked bodies.  
"Don't ask."  
He shrugged it off, still smiling miscieviouly, as he hovered above us. Why did he have to pick now, of all times, to pop out of nowhere? Where was he when we were being attacked by a tiger or boar or pond?!  
"A-ANO NE! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"  
"Gomen... but it seems like you didn't really want to be found no da."  
The monk's got a point. Nevertheless, he still pissed me off, so... spoting his cape, i yanked it off him and wrapped it around Miaka so she could go get dressed.  
"Daaaa, my cape..." Chichiri whined, but it went unnoticed.  
"Arigatou, Tasuki-chan."   
She smiled and kissed my cheek before getting up to gather her clothes (including the item that had somehow made its way into a tree-- i have no idea how that got there).  
"Ne, Chichiri... where is everyone?"  
"Um... over there, no da."  
Miaka and i stiffened before turning our attention across the lake, where four senshi stood completly flabergasted (the other one was about to kill me-- Can ya quess who?). Just how long had they been standing there?   
Then again, i don't want to know.  
  
  
With the group back together, we hiked through the jungle in silence, the senshi (minus Tamahome) still in shock that i had actually told her (apparently they known about my feeling's before i did... and had made bets, the bastards). I sighed as i looked up into the clear blue sky, my fingers entwined with Miaka's and her arm clasped onto mine. Even as bad as the past two days had been, and with Tamahome still glaring icy daggers at me and mumbling things in my general direction, i couldn't be happier. I had everything... i had Miaka. Nuriko paused ahead of us, his hand sheilding his eyes from the bright sun.  
"Hey... is that a boar?"  
  
  
Oh shit.   
  
_________________________________________________________   
  
AN: The end! This one was kinda weird, ne? But i was in the mood for a romantic comedy type thing so i just wrote whatever came to mind. I probably could've put this into chapters but ah what the hell, i didn't feel like it. Whelp, ja matta ne!  



End file.
